


my angel fell from the sky and landed in a hospital bed

by angelhyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, JiHan, M/M, Romantic Comedy, it's just gonna get gayer with every chapter, lots of pining, nurse joshua, patient jeonghan, they're both whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhyung/pseuds/angelhyung
Summary: “Hello! Your name is Yoon Jeonghan, is that right?” He greeted him cheerfully.Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what happened next.The  man turned himself to Joshua and his face lit up as if he’d just won the lottery. He stretched his arm out to take Joshuas hand into his own and held it to his cheek as he slurred softly: “Baby, you’re finally here. I was wondering where you were. You’re really not the type to leave his boyfriend alone after a surgery.”Inspired by the prompt "I just came out of surgery and I'm convinced you're my partner but you're just the long suffering (and super hot) trainee nurse".





	my angel fell from the sky and landed in a hospital bed

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first fic i'm publishing in a really long time and i wasn't planning on publishing this one either but i love jihan so i hope you'll enjoy it!! also, my true love "hoesthetic" (on ao3) helped me lots with this so big thanks to him and you should really go check out his fics they're amazing!!!

Joshua loved his job. It’s already been a few months since he started working as a trainee nurse at the hospital, but he still enjoyed it as much as he did on his first day. Of course, the inconsistent work hours and the rude patients weren’t very pleasant, but it was all worth it if it meant that he got to help people.

He was sitting at his desk in a small office that he shared with one of his colleagues, going through some paperwork, as he heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

The senior physician entered the room, greeted him and placed a file onto Joshuas desk.

“A new patient has been transferred to us this morning and I decided to assign you to him.”

Joshua picked up the file and started to flip through it as something caught his eye.

“He fell from a tree and broke his leg? How old is the poor boy?”

The other man cleared his throat and replied: “He turned 23 last month.”

“Oh.”

“Anyhow, he had his surgery this morning and is currently still under anesthesia. He should wake up in an hour or so, you should be ready to assist him by then. Everything you need to know about his condition is in the file, as always.”

Joshua smiled brightly. This is going to be so much fun. He has never had to work closely with a patient of his age.

“I won’t disappoint you, sir!”

 

An hour passed and Joshua was on his way to his patients’ room. Unfortunately, he underestimated the amount of stairs he had to climb to get to the room, and found himself drenched in sweat and panting hard as he arrived on the top floor. As he took longer than expected though, the patient already seemed to be awake as he opened the door.

Although there was space for more than one patient in the brightly lit room, there seemed to be no one there. The cool autumn breeze that came in through the open windows made the room feel chilly, but freshened up the air and diluted the chemical hospital odors at the same time. You’d think that there wasn’t anyone in the room, if it weren’t for the soft humming coming from the bed next to the windowsill.

Joshua carefully approached the bed, as he didn’t want to scare the man resting inside of it, as his eyes fell onto the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his entire life.

He looked like the gods handcrafted him out of marble. His skin was smooth and his face was framed by soft locks of blonde hair, and a tiny smile played on his pink lips as he watched the birds outside of the window fly around and chase each other.

Joshua finally managed to tear his eyes away from the young man and focused them onto his file instead, as he was trying to collect his thoughts.

“Hello! Your name is Yoon Jeonghan, is that right?” He greeted him cheerfully.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for what happened next.

The  man turned himself to Joshua and his face lit up as if he’d just won the lottery. He stretched his arm out to take Joshuas hand into his own and held it to his cheek as he slurred softly: “Baby, you’re finally here. I was wondering where you were. You’re really not the type to leave his boyfriend alone after a surgery.”

Now if Joshua wouldn’t have had other things on his mind in that exact moment, he would’ve been admiring how silky and beautiful the strangers’ voice was. Instead, he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on and how it was possible that he was feeling so hot, even though the windows were wide open.

Suddenly, his patient placed a soft kiss onto his hand and giggled.

“What’s going on, love? You look as if you’d seen a ghost.”

Suddenly the patients’ expression turned from a happy and serene into a curious one and he whispered: “Oh my god… There is a ghost here, isn’t it. Don’t worry love, I’ve seen ghostbusters, I’ll protect you.”

That was about the time that Joshua realized that the person in front of him was going through the after effects of anesthesia. Of course, he had seen it happen with other patients, but most of them were just a bit drowsy and confused and not making out with the back of his hand.

Joshua laughed nervously.

“I’m sorry sir, but you must be confusing me with someone else. My name is Joshua Hong, I’ll be your nurse during your stay here.”

Jeonghan looked at him for a while with a serious expression and furrowed eyebrows before exclaiming in a fake british accent and a posh voice: “Nonsense! I will not tolerate such lies from you Joshua!”

His face softened again and he started laughing as he wrapped his hands around Joshuas arm and pulled him to sit onto the edge of the bed. Joshua was too polite and too intimidated by the man’s beauty to know what to do against it.

Jeonghan sat up a little, placed on hand on Joshuas neck and pressed a soft kiss to cheek.

“God I missed you so much. Just wait until we get home and I’ll show you exactly just how much.”

 

“Are you absolutely sure that no one came to visit patient #30023? His name is Yoon Jeonghan, he was transferred here this morning.”  
Seungkwan sighed:”I already told you, Joshua. No one came to visit him. I’ve been at the reception all day, and no one even went to visit anyone on the top floor.”

Joshua furrowed his brows.

After finally escaping Jeonghans strong grip and needy voice, he decided to go and find out where his actual boyfriend was. But as it turns out, no one came to visit him, not even family or friends.

“He was all over me, Seungkwan. He literally wouldn’t let go of my hand. Whoever his boyfriend is, he must be very loved and very undeserving of him, considering he hasn’t even bothered to show up to his partners surgery.”

“Maybe you should check up on him again”, Seungkwan said after letting out a small laugh. “After all, it has been over an hour. You’re being a terrible nurse.”

Joshua bit his lip. There was a big chance that the after effects were still present, but Seungkwan was right. He was doing his job all wrong, he shouldn’t be letting his patient out of his sight, no matter how uncomfortable and intrusive their behaviour felt.

He said goodbye to Seungkwan and set out to the top floor again, taking the elevator this time.

He arrived and made his way over to the right room. Cautiously, he slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

The room remained the same as he left it and Joshua could only hope that the person inside of it had changed a little.

To his surprise, and relief, he heard a calm voice speak a bit curtly: “Could you please close the window? I’m cold.”

It took Joshua a few seconds to process what the patient said, but then hurried to fulfill his request.

“How are you feeling”, Joshua asked, trying to make conversation without being awkward, “Better?”

Jeonghan just stared blankly at him, obviously no longer the same guy as he was under anesthesia. “I am mortified and I’ve never felt such embarrassment in my entire life. Thanks for asking.”

Now that wasn’t a reply Joshua expected to hear. He laughed stiffly.

“Please don’t worry about what happened previously Mr.Yoon-“

“Please, call me Jeonghan.”

“-Please don’t worry about what happened, Jeonghan. You were under anesthesia; people tend to say some funny stuff when they’re still under the effect of it after a surgery. It happens all the time.”

‘It just never happened to any of my previous patients’, Joshua thought to himself.  Jeonghan didn’t have to know that though.

Jeonghan sighed and murmured: “It still makes me rather want to jump from the window than look into your eyes.”

Joshua laughed again, less stiff this time. Suddenly he remembered why he was there in the first place. He asked Jeonghan once again how he was feeling, if he felt any pain or if there’s anything else he could do for him. After making sure that everything is just fine, he proceeded to show Jeonghan his medications and explained to him that he will stop by from time to time to bring them to him. If there’s anything Jeonghan needed and Joshua wasn’t there, he could always push the red button next to his bed and Joshua would come to his room as quickly as possible. After fulfilling his duties as a nurse, Joshua couldn’t help but feel curiosity come over him. Considering Jeonghan had asked him to call him by his first name and overall seemed very casual, he didn’t feel like it was too out of place of him to ask him a question or two.

“So where is he then”, Joshua smirked.

“Who?”

“Your actual boyfriend.”

Jeonghan blushed. Joshua didn’t expect to see a blush on someone as a fully conscious, seemingly very confident Jeonghan.

“Oh. I don’t- I don’t actually have one.”

Oh. _Oh._ This means that he’s single. As in, not taken. As in, free for Joshua to make a move on. He couldn’t help but feel a grin creep onto his face.

“Alright then. What about your family and friends, do they know you’re here? The hospital must have contacted one of them.”

This time, Jeonghan frowned.

“My family lives quite far away from here, so they surely wouldn’t have time to come. And I don’t really have any close friends so I really don’t expect for anyone to come.”

“So there’s no one that can check up on you or keep you company?”

Jeonghan cheerlessly shook his head. Joshua didn’t understand. Jeonghan seemed like a fun person. Sure, a bit peculiar and direct maybe, but that’s what made him all the more interesting. In addition to that, he was drop dead gorgeous and kind. How could have a person like that be sitting alone in a hospital bed, without even some flowers or a card?

Joshua didn’t know where his sudden rush of confidence came from as he said: “That’s okay. I don’t have a lot of work to do this week anyways so I’ll be keeping you company then.” Then, in a heartbeat, he added: “If you don’t mind, of course!”

Jeonghans eyes lit up like a million stars as he smiled and sighed wistfully.

“No, I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read all of this i'm super grateful and i hope you enjoyed the first part of this fic!! i'd be rlly happy if you'd leave kudos or a comment so if u wanna do that pls go ahead! thank u again for reading


End file.
